Feelings
by shreya fan
Summary: A dareya story. please peep in
1. Chapter 1

hai friends iam here with another story on dareya.

shreya is going to pune to submitt an important evidence. a car was following her from a long time. first she think that was a co incidence but after some time she realized that the car is following her. shreya increases speed. the car also starts increasing speed and tries to come infront of shreya's didnt informed to anyone in the bureau because it was a confedential case.

shreya pov- kaun hein yeh log kabse mera picha kar rahe hein. kaise bhi karke iss evidence ko pune pahunchana hoga.

the car starts chasing shreya car.

man- madam ji ghadi rokhiye aur wo sabhoot tumhare paas hein na wo mujhe dedo

shreya angrily- kaun ho tum log aur mere piche kyu kar rahe hein

man-are madamji hume jo chahiye wo dedo hum tumhe chod denge

shreya- tum log kuch nahi kar sakthe

man- are yeh aisa nahi denewala takkar mardo uski ghadi ko

shreya pov- mein daya sir ko phone karthi hun

shreya dails daya's number.

daya-ha shreya bolo

in the meanwhile the goons car dashed shreya's car

shreya- ahh...

shreya car hits the tree

man1- jaldi dondho oh sabooth kaha hein

shreya weakly- wo tum logo ko kabhi nahi milega kabhi nahi

and shreya fell unconscious

in the bureau

daya tensely-shreya hello shreya... kuch bolo shreya

abhijith- kya huva daya

daya-pata nahi

abhijith- kaha gayi hein wo aaj bureau bhi nahi ayi

daya-pata nahi lekin wo bahut badi problem mein hein. purvi shreya ki number trace karo jaldi

purvi-sir mein abhi dekthe hun

purvi finds the signal

purvi-sir signal milgaya

daya- kaha hein

purvi- sir mumbai pune highway ke paas

sachin- wo tho kafi sunsan jagha hein

abhijith- hume jaldi waha jana hoga

daya- ha chalo

tarika enters

tarika- kya huva tum log itna tensed kyu ho

abhi- wo shreya khatre mein hein

tarika- kya

purvi- ha tarika uski phone ka signal highway mein dikha rahi wahi jara rahe hein

tarika- mein bhi chaltha hoon tum logo ke sath

abhijith- par tum

tarika- abhijith wo sirf meri colleague nahi meri behen hein

daya- thek hein chalo

in the car

daya- kaha dikha rhae hein aur kitni dhoor

purvi- sir bas 500m ki duri mein

sachin- sir waha dekhiye lagtha hein kisiki accident huva hein

pankaj- kahiwo shreya

freddy- ghadi toh usiki lag rahe hein

they reached there and get shocked. shreya was lying unconciousness. and blood is oozing from her head and face and hands.

daya runs near shreya. tears were escaping from their eyes

daya- shreya ankhe kholo .abhijith yeh ankhe kyu nahi khol rahi hein

abhijith- shreya

daya screaming- koi ambulance ko call karo jaldi

sachin- sir hum ambulance ane thak wait nahi kar sakthe

abhijith- hume isse hospital le jana hoga

daya take shreya in his arms

in car

daya tearily- please shreya ek bhaar ankhe kholo please shreya

purvi and tarika are crying badly

tarika-shreya ek bhaar humari taraf dekho

purvi crying- agar tum ankhe nahi khola na mein tumse baat nahi karunga

daya- shreya .. shreya

slowly shreya gets consciousness

daya- shreya

shreya- daya ..sirrrrr...mujhe ...aapse ...kuch kehna ..hein

daya- ha kaho

shreya breathing heavily-mein..mein aapse ...ba..bahut pyaar..kartha hoon...i love u..pata nahi phir kabhi... aapko kehne ka... mauka milega ya nahi ...isliye

daya crying- shreya kuch nahi hoga tumhe

shreya- mein. janthi hoon...mein..nahi bachunga...aur abhijjith sir evidence mere ghar par hein ...aap use hq bejeiye...aur aap mere jaane bad daya sir ka kyaal rakhiye aur...tarika se shaadi kijiye ...purvi tu ...bhi apni dil ki baath batado sachin sir ko...jo galthi meine kiya na wo tum mat karna...aur sachin sir aap mere bhai jaisa hein...aur

shreya was breathing heavingly and slowly lost her consciousness

daya-shreya tu chup raho kuch nahi hoga tumhe

sachin- sir hospital agaya

daya takes her in his arms and rushes into the hospital

daya shouting - doctor doctor

doctor- kya huva

abhijith- inki accident huva

doctor-nurse jaldi inhe ot mein shift kariye

doctor checks shreya

daya tensely -doctor wo thek tho hojayegi na

doctor- dekhiye unki halat bahut critical ab hum kuch keh nahi sakthe unhe sar pe chot lagi bahut blood loss huva hein

purvi crying- doctor please kuch bhi karke hamari shreya ko bacha lijiye

doctor- dekhiye hum kuch keh nahi sakthe urgently unki surgery karni padegi

sachin- doctor saab kuch kariye lekin shreya ko bachalijiye please

doctor- kuch formalities hein aap please pura kijiye

abhijith-tek hein doctor

doctor -please excuse me

abhijith- daya mein jake formalities puri karke aathe hein chalo tarika

abhijith and tarika went from there.

after 6 hours

doctor comes out from ot

daya-doctor shreya thek hein na

doctor dekhiye humne operation toh kiya lekin

abhijith- lekin kya doctor

doctor- shreyaji coma chali gayi

all gets shocked. daya fell on the floor

abhijith- daya sambhalo apne aap ko

daya crying- kaise sambhalu abhijith jab wo mere samne thi tab mujhe uski value pata nahi chala use ignore kiya use kitna chot pahunchaya meine lekin usne har waqt mera sath diya. mein bahut bura hoon

freddy crying- sir sambhaliye hamari shreya ko kuch nahi wo jaldi thek hojayegi

purvi- ha sir use kuch nahi hoga

daya- abhijith hum uss evidence jaldi hq bhejna yeh chahthi. usne uss evidence ke liye apni jaan thak dene keliye tayyar hogayi abhijith

abhijith- par daya

daya- hume shreya ke liye yeh karna hoga

abhijth- mayur ishitha vansh tum log yahhi ruko aur shreya ka dyaan rakhna abhi bhi uyski jaan ko khatra hein. be careful

at shreya house

sachin- sir ghar tho kula hein

purvi-kahi wo log evidence leke nahi gaya

daya- chalo jaldi dhund the hein

they searched for about an hour they find nothing

nikhil- lagtha hein wo log evidence lekhe gaye honge

daya- ek minute abhijith shreya ne mujhe bataya ek bhar ki iss ghar mein ek basement room hein . aur usne batayatha ki wo apni personal things waha rakthi hein .hum waha dekthe hein

they searched and they finally found that room.

slowly they entered into the room

abhijith- sachin purvi dekho ligth switches kaha pe hein

they turn on lights and they get shocked

on the a big photo of daya was hanging on the LOVE was written on that. the room is simple with a desk a couch and a shelf

pankaj- sach me daya sir shreya aapse kitne pyaar karthi hein

daya was staring at the shreya photos present on the walls

purvi- sir yeh dikhiye uska laptop lekin password protected hein

abhijith- shayad mein jantha hoon daya my love

purvi- sir khul gaya

sachin- dekho jaldi

purvi-sir hein ismein ek file shayad yahi hein

abhijth- jaldi hq mein mail bhejdo

purvi- sir

abhijith - daya

daya - dekho abhijith wo pagal ladki mujhse kitna pyaar karthi hein lekin meine kya kiya use bahut chot pahunchaya

tears started flowing from daya's eyes

abhijith-chalo daya hume hospital chalna chahiye. pankaj freddy tum dono yahi raho shayad wo log phirse wapas aa sakthe hein

they reached the hospital

ishitha happily running towards abhijith and daya

abhijith- are ishitha kya baat hein tum itna khush ho

ishitha happily- sir doctor ne kaha hein shreya mam treatment ko react kar rahi hein aur unhe jaldi hosh aasaktha hein

daya shockingly- sach mein

ishitha -ha sir

after two days

in doctor cabin

doctor- dekhiye shreyji ki reports aya hein

tarika- reports mein kya hein kuch serious toh nahi heina

doctor-jee nahi unki reports mein yeh hein ki unki condition improve hua hein aaj raath tak unhe hosh aasaktha hein

abhijith- thank u so much doctor. hum chalthe hein

at night in shreya room

daya was sleeping on the sofa near by.

a glass from shreya side table fell down. daya wakesup suddenly

daya- shreya tumhe hosh agayi mein abhi doctor ko bhulathi hoon

doctor came and tested and siad that she is fine

after 1 week shreya discharged

abhijith- daya abtho use batao tumhari dil ki baath

daya- ha abhijith jaldi mein usse aapni boldunga

so how was it guys.

next chapter mein daya proposes shreya .

thanks for reading and review zarur dena.

bye .

take care and be original.


	2. Chapter 2

at bureau

abhijith-kya socha tumne

daya-kis bareme

ahijith- are wahi shreya ke bareme

daya-matlab

abhijith-are kab use apni dil ki batayega

daya blushing-are abhijith tum bhi

abhijith- are yaar aise ladkiyon ki tarah sharma rahe ho shreya ne tho sab ke samne kehdi thi wo tumse pyaar karthi hein aur tum tho

daya- aaj use apni dil ki baat bata dunga

abhijith- all the best. achhe se batana usko

daya- abhi mein chaltha hoon mujhe kuch arrange ments karna hein

abhijith- tek hein jao.

daya went from there

abhijith pov-daya tum chintha mat karo sab thek hojayega.

on the other side

purvi- are shreya daya sir ne tumhe apni dil ki baa bataya

shreya sadly-nahi

tarika- usne abhi tak tujhe propose nahi kiya

shreya-nahi. shayad wo mujhe pasand nahi karthe hein. mein hi pagalo ki tarah unhe pyaar dil mein mereliye kuch nahi hein.

tears flows from her eyes

tarika placed her hand on shreya shoulder

tarika- shreya dekho aisa nahi hein wo tumhe pasand kartha hein. tumne nahi dekha jab tumhe accident huva wo kitna gabra gaya aisa lagraha tha ki chot tumhe nahi use laga bahut jaldi tumhe apne dil ki baat batadega .tum chintha mat karo

purvi-ha shreya

shreya phone rings

purvi-kiska phone hein

shreya- daya sir

shreya- hello sir kya baath hein

daya- shreya wo tumse zaroori bat karni hein tum shaam ko 6 baje mera ghar pe ajao

shreya- sir kya baath hein kuch tension toh nahi hein na

daya- wo bus ek case ke bareme

shreya- tek hein mein aungi

tarika- kya kah ausne

shreya- wahi kisi case ke bareme unke ghar pe bulaya sham ko 6 baje

purvi-ghar pe

shreya- ha toh

tarika- mujhe kuch aur lag raha hein .kyun purvi tumhe samaj mein aya

purvi naughtily- ha kuch kuch

shreya- kya bol rahe ho tum dono

tarika- are buddhu tumhe samj mein nahi aya are woh tumhe propose karne wale hein

shreya- nahi unhone kaha mujhse kisi case ke bareme

purvi excitedly- are yeh batao kya pehne ke jayega tu sham ko

shreya- are mein shadi mein todi ja rahi ek case ke bareme baat karne jarahi hoon .kya pehnoongi ofcourse formal kapade

tarika- shreya tu pagal hein kya

purvi- agar unhone tumhe propose karne ke liye bulaya toh formal kapade todi na ache lagthe hein

tarika naughtily- tum na short dress pehne ke jao hot lagogi

shreya-kya short dress wo bhi daya sir ke ghar jane ke liye

purvi-saree pehne ke jao

shreya- saree .nahi wo kya sochenge mere bareme

tarika- shreya tu bhi na

shreya going fromthere- mein ja rahi hun tum dono mujhe pagal banaoge mujhe

tarika- jao jao apne daya sir ke paas

shreya- tarika tum

shreya went from there

in the evening

in shreya house

shreya- kya pehnu kuch samaj mein nahi arahi hein

she saw a black dress which is simple

shreya- yeh pehnlungi

shreya wore that dress and left her hair open

she saw her in mirror. she was looking extremely beautiful in that black dress ended upto her knees

shreya- achi per iski neck toh deep hein . mein change kardethi hoon

shreya phone buzzes

shreya-daya sir ka message

shreya-change karne ki time nahi hein . ek kaam karthi hun scarf pehnlethi hu

shreya wore the scaf around her neck and grabbed her car keys and phone and rushed from there

she reached daya house locks the car and went towards the mein door.

door bell rings

daya- lagtha hein shreya agayin hein

daya went and opens the door.

he was looking at her . she was looking amazing without any make up . he was lost in her

shreya- sir

daya- ha aao andhar aao

shreya- apna kaha kisi case ke bareme baath karni hein

daya- um baitho mein abhi aya

suddenly ligths get off

shreya- sir kaha hein aap

suddenly someone lifted in his arms and went to upstairs

shreya tensely- sir kya kar rahe hein aap

daya-shreya please kuch mat bolo

they entered into his bed room amd daya placed her on the floor

the room was decorated with flowers and candles and heart shaped balloons.

shreya- sir yeh sab kya hein

daya coming closer to her and placed finger on her mouth

daya-shh kuch mat bolo bas dekho waha dekho

daya turned her facing the window.

i love u shreya was written in the sky with fire crackers.

shreya becomes surprised

shreya- sir yeh

daya placed his hand her waist and puts his head on her shoulder

daya- ha shreya i love u

shreya turned towards him

shreya- aapko nahi patha mein yeh sunne ke kitna taras raha tha. mujhe laga ki aap mujhse pyaar nahi karthe

daya- mein tumse bahut pyaar kartha hoon. will u marry me

daya takes a ring from his pocket

shreya nodded her head in yes. he slides ring into her finger.

tears flowing from her eyes

shreya hugs daya tightly

shreya happily- mein bahut khush hoon . aapko patha aap iss duniye mein sabse best ho. thank u so much mere life mein ane keliye

daya- thank u toh mujhe kehne chahiye. meine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha mere life itna sundar banjayega. koi mere liye itna care karega .warna mei toh ek anad hoon m..

shreya placed her hand on his mouth

shreya- agar aapne dubara aisa kaha toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga. aap anad nahi ho aap mere life ho

daya tearily- thanku shreya . tum aur abhijith nahi hota pata nahi mera life kaisa hotha

shreya- mein aapko chod kar kahi jaungi. mein aapse promise kartha hoon mein har waqt par aapki sath dungi .aur aapki abhijith sir ke bich kabhi nahi aaungi

daya- thank u shreya

shreya-aap bar bar thank u kyu keh rahi ho

daya- tek hein.

shreya- sir bahut late hogaya mujhe jane chahiye

daya- lekin tum kuch khao uske baad mein tumhe ghar chod dunga

shreya- mein ghar jake khalungi

daya- are nahi nahi mein order karliya hein

shreya looking at her watch-aur kitna time lagega

daya coming closer to her- are itna bhi jaldi kya

shreya moves backwards and hits the wall

shreya nervously- sir aap

daya huskily- jee mam mein

shreya- aap mujhe mam kyu keh rahi ho

daya-tum mujhe sir keh rahi ho isliye

shreya- toh kya kahu

daya- itna acha naam hein mera

daya moving more closer to her. shreya closed her eyes and blushing

shreya-mein aapka naam nahi le sakth hoon

daya- are kyun

daya moving his finger on her lips- inn sundar hoot se ek bar mera naam keh doh

shreya trying to move-chodiye mujhe jana hein

daya-jab thak tum nahi kahogi tum nahi jaogi

shreya still closing her eyes- daya

daya- kya phir se bolo

shreya- daya ab khush

in the mean while door bell rings

daya- lagth hein khana agaya chalo

they ate dinner happily and daya dropped at her home.

THE END

So guys kaisa laga.

review zaroor karna.

thanks for reading .

bye . take care of ur loved ones.


End file.
